Revelations
by Poppet2002
Summary: So this is going to be a short story about Alicia's storyline with my take on what could happen next after watching the teaser trailer. I've rated M just to be safe and I'm sorry if this isn't very good but I haven't written anything like this before. Please review. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my take on what's going to happen next and also what I think could have happened that night. I'm sorry if it's not very good I've not written anything like this before and hopefully it won't flop. I own nothing. I'm hoping to maybe write some more from this storyline in a different story bringing other characters into it a bit more, such as Ethan and Elle, because I feel like the BBC writers haven't really shown that the others have noticed anything different which I think they would've I don't know if anyone else feels like that? Anyway, let me know what you think, as always reviews with constructive criticism is always welcome along with any suggestions.

Alicia sat in the car in front of the police station. The anxiety rising up inside her making it difficult to breathe. She was about to have another full-blown panic attack. She couldn't. She needed to do this before she changed her mind. Stumbling out of the car, Alicia took a deep breath trying to calm herself down before she started to walk into the police station. She walked up to the counter where she was greeted by a young police woman with a kind face and dark hair tied up into a tight slightly messy bun.

"Hello miss is there anything I can help you with?" she asked with a big beaming smile.

"Um…yes…I…I'd like to report a rape." Alicia replied hesitantly.

The young women's face visibly dropped as she whispered something inaudible to her colleague and took a step forward towards Alicia.

"Could you come with me please so that I can fill in some forms with your details and then one of my superiors will be down in a minute to start the formal interview process? Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please."

 ***15 Minutes Later***

Alicia sat in an interview room alone with her thoughts. The police women, DC Vic she was called, had left to talk with one of her superiors whilst Alicia made sure she could recall every horrific detail of that dreadful night. The door opened and Alicia jumped at the noise. A tall, thin man entered the interview room with DC Vic and took a seat at the other side of the table opposite Alicia.

"So, Miss Munroe, from the start if you please." he said in a gruff voice.

And Alicia started to tell them everything.

 _Flashback_

 _Alicia finished her fifth drink and was well and truly wasted. Bea had gone home first and Rash had not long left leaving her with Eddie, flirting away. They had been talking for god knows how long now about various different things and Alicia felt safe and happy that she was able to talk to someone about it. She leaned in over the table and kissed Eddie on the lips. Alicia giggled._

" _Shall we?" Alicia said gazing into Eddie's eyes._

" _Yes, let's go to yours." Eddie said grinning, standing up slowly and helping Alicia on with her coat._

 _They left the pub and started to leave for Alicia's house, with Alicia stumbling all the way back._

 _Alicia fumbled with the key, desperately trying to get it in the lock, finally getting it in she swung the door open and stumbled into her house with Eddie catching her just before she hit her head on the table._

" _Careful there." Eddie said._

 _With that Alicia lead Eddie up the stairs to her bedroom wear she got into her night things whilst Eddie went into the bathroom, and then promptly passed out on her bed._

 _Alicia woke up with a start to find Eddie on top of her. Panic began to rise in her, she didn't want this, no she really didn't want this._

" _Stop. No! Please." Alicia said sounding clearly scared. She could clearly feel every muscle in her body beginning to tense up and freeze. She wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. Every muscle in her body just stopped working. Eddie continued beginning to kiss her neck and thrust even harder, pinning her arms down, grasping them hard enough that they'd bruise. He then proceeded to hold her hard by her waist pinning that down as well. It seemed like hours before he stopped and got off of her rolling over and facing away from her. When she was sure he was asleep she slowly wriggled away and crept out of the room grabbing her trainers and clothes and wiping the tears from her face. She knew that she looked awful but she didn't care. Changing as fast as she could she ran out into the street, the panic setting in and then she ran off down the road._

The police officers sat in silence across from her writing down every detail of what she had told them, judging her. She hated the feeling of them judging her, not wanting to be seen as a victim. It was agonising waiting for either of them to say something but she had to wait. They would say that she could leave any minute now, but where would she go? She'd just hit her only friend who knew anything about this.

"How could I have been so stupid!" Alicia thought to herself. Of course, Bea wouldn't be there for her anymore she wouldn't want to talk.

"Right Miss Munroe, is that everything?" said the policeman.

"Yes."

"Well, thank you very much we'll get straight onto investigating this. Your liaison officer will be DC Vic here and if you need to contact us at anytime call this number and DC Vic will answer. You are free to go home."

"Thank you!" Alicia turned and started towards the door of the interview room with DC Vic following closely behind.

"It was very brave of you, you know. To come forward." DC Vic said placing a comforting hand on Alicia's shoulder as she escorted her to her car.

"Thank you, DC Vic., I feel a bit of… I'm not sure what exactly… relief I suppose."

"Drive safely."

Alicia wasn't sure whether to drive straight home but it would be best she supposed. How was she going to be able to face Bea.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter second one is halfway done. Please Review and have a nice evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia quietly turned the key in the lock and pushed the front door open. Closing it quietly she went straight through to the kitchen, ignoring the light that was on in the living room. She grabbed herself a bottle of wine and opened it, pouring herself a glass. She needed a drink in her before she tried to reconcile with Bea. She'd been so bad to her even though be was only trying to help. Alicia downed the glass and walked through to the living room where she found Bea curled up underneath a blanket on the sofa, mug of hot chocolate in hand watching the tv.

"Bea," Alicia said slowly edging towards the sofa, "I'm really sorry I lashed out. I just saw red after I had a run in with Eddie."

"It's ok Alicia, it's my fault he acted that way, I had it out with him when I had no right to." Bea shifted on the sofa swinging her legs round to get up, "Where were you anyway, if I can still ask that, I thought you left work ages ago?"

"I…I went to the police station…an…and I reported Eddie." Alicia replied hesitantly.

Bea practically leapt from her spot on the sofa and embraced Alicia.

"That's brilliant Alicia I'm so proud of you! What did they say?"

"They said they'll take him in for questioning and investigate it but they're may not be enough evidence for a conviction. I have a number so that I can get in touch if I need to and they've also got my number to tell me about anything else that comes to light."

"Ok. Are you alright?"

The stress of the evening caught up to Alicia and she wept almost lost her balance completely, gripping the door frame. Bea embraced Alicia, acting as a third leg supporting her. They stood there embracing for what felt like hours and as Alicia's terrified sobs slowly reduced to nothing. Bea began to lead Alicia upstairs to her bedroom and lay her down on her bed with Alicia falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **Little short chapter next one should be finished and up in about five minutes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia woke up with a start sweat streaming down her face panting heavily. She kicked the soaking wet sheet off of her body and swung her legs of the bed. She looked at the clock and placed her head in her hands. 5:30am. That was better than before she supposed. Getting out of bed she gathered up her running gear and changed into it. She quietly crept down the stairs into the kitchen wrote a note for Bea, picked up her keys and locked the front door, leaving the house and starting to run. The beach seemed like a good place to calm her mind.

By the time Alicia got to the beach the sun was starting to rise and what a sunrise it was. The crowning of a new day, the colours were unlike anything Alicia had seen before and sitting on the sand gazing into the reds and oranges. It was more than just a sunset to her, it was a symbol. She suddenly felt full of hope and it was as if she could finally see the end to this dreadful chapter of her life. Glancing at her watch Alicia realised that it was almost six thirty, she ought to be getting back if she was going to be able to shower and get ready for her shift.

 ***8am in the E.D.***

Bea walked in through the double doors and off in the direction of the staffroom. She'd got Alicia's note, but wanted to make sure that she could have a chance to talk to Alicia before her shift started. Mrs Beauchamp had not forgotten the events of yesterday and neither had anyone else. She needed to make sure that she new what Alicia wanted.

Alicia entered the ED with all eyes training on her after yesterday's outburst. She sidled into the staff room and shut the door behind her.

"Alicia." Bea's familiar Irish voice was comforting to Alicia and she turned around and gave Bea a warm smile. "I need to speak to you."

"Why? What's wrong?" Alicia gave her a questioning look. "Oh. About yesterday?" Alicia came to the sudden realisation that she left without being punished yesterday.

"Yes. Mrs Beauchamp said that she would want to speak to you this morning. Do you…do you want me to come with you, if you are going to tell her?" Bea said hesitantly having no idea what was going to happen.

Alicia pondered this for a while. How on earth was she going to be able to not get suspended? Was honesty really the best policy?

"I think…yes please. I don't know what to say. How will I know how to start?"

Bea slowly walked up to Alicia and grabbed her by both shoulders, looking Alicia right in the eye and said "We'll find the words together."

With that they both walked towards Mrs Beauchamp's office.

 ***Mrs Beauchamp's office***

Alicia knocked as loudly as she could trying to appear confident and keep her composure.

"Come in." Mrs Beauchamp said turning around from where she was looking in a filing cabinet. "Ah Dr Munroe I was just about to go and look for you. Take a seat." She said in her icy manner.

Alicia and Bea sat in the two seats on the opposite side of the desk.

"Dr Kinsella there is no need for you to be here."

"I'm sorry Mrs Beauchamp but I'm staying. Alicia needs me." Bea said firmly taking Alicia's hand under the table giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Alright it's going to get pretty crowded in here then because Dr Gardner asked if she could be present."

 _This is beginning to get too much._ Alicia thought suddenly beginning to feel panicked. Just then the door opened and shut and Elle walked in and took the seat in the corner behind Mrs Beauchamp's side of the desk.

"So…are you going to tell me this reason that you had for slapping your colleague who seemingly won't hear a bad word about you Alicia?" Mrs Beauchamp said coldly.

"It's not like you Alicia." Elle stood up and squatted next to Alicia watching the tears form in her eyes. "Please Alicia. I've known that somethings not been right for a while."

"I…I." Alicia stammered. Bea squeezed her hand and gave her a comforting look and then the words tumbled out of her mouth like a waterfall and by the time she was done the tears came flooding back and she was weeping like she had done last night, struggling for breath between sobs, but this time it was not Bea that took Alicia into her arms. It was Elle. And she was beginning to guide Alicia out of the confined space of the office and back into the staff room. Alicia want sure how long they were sat there just hugging in silence. It was comforting. Elle was like a mother to Alicia. Elle slowly stood up and walked over to the cupboard and took out a packet of tissues and walked back over to Alicia wiping the tears from Alicia's face.

"Sweetheart, would you like a cup of tea?" Alicia nodded unable to speak her throat was raw and she was afraid to speak for fear of her losing her composure again that she was fighting to keep. "If you need to talk to me at anytime you know that you can talk to me don't you, or even come to my house at anytime because you are like a daughter to me Alicia." Elle bent forward and planted a kiss on Alicia's forehead before placing the mug of tea in her hand and then went back to putting Alicia in a comforting embrace.

 ***Mrs Beauchamp's Office***

The silence was uncomfortable. After Alicia's revelation and hers and Elle's swift departure Bea and Mrs Beauchamp had been sat there in silence with Mrs Beauchamp remaining in a stunned state, mouth partly open and eyes wide. Never before had Bea seen Mrs Beauchamp's expression change from anything but hard, cold concentration. After a few more minutes Mrs Beauchamp's usual demeaner returned.

"How long have you known?" Mrs Beauchamp questioned, gaze softening slightly.

"A couple of weeks but she was trying to cope with it before I found out."

"Is she getting counselling?"

"Yes, I persuaded her to go to SARC a couple of weeks ago."

"I won't keep you for much longer but are you alright too? This sort of thing obviously affects the victims but it also affects the people closest to them."

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Alicia and Eddie seeing each other. Where is he now?"

"He went out as an observer in the ambulance. When he gets back I'll make sure he doesn't go near Alicia. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys we're nearing the halfway point of this story so please review and let me know your thoughts about this fiction and also tomorrow nights episode. It's gonna break me! Hope your enjoying it so far.**

It was nearing the end of Alicia's shift and she was working in cubicles when Eddie walked in with a patient screaming in agony on the gurney, trying to block everything but the patient out. She could feel his eyes watching her as if they were piercing the back of her skull. It didn't help that every so often Mrs Beauchamp or Elle would be watching her and even more eyes would be upon her. He was going to come and try to talk to her again she knew it. But did he know, that she had reported him to the police. Surely not he'd be a lot angrier. But what if he did and was just waiting for the right moment to strike. She could feel her heart rate rising and she pushed all of the thoughts to the back of her mind. She had to concentrate. She finished the ob's on her patient and left the cubicle going back to the nurses' station in the centre of the ward and typing them up on the computer whilst ordering a CT scan. Suddenly there was a load noise of the doors swinging open and the sound of hand cuffs being clipped around Eddie's wrist. It was the police and they were finally able to take Eddie for questioning. He was yelling that he'd done nothing wrong and that it was a mistake. His eyes fell on Alicia and her blood ran cold. She suddenly felt frozen, powerless, like she'd felt that night. He was staring right into her eyes across the room the same way he did that night before he turned on her. The room began to spin and her head started pounding, heart in her mouth. She was having a panic attack again right in the middle of everyone on the ward. There was nowhere to run. The blackness surrounded her and her limbs started to shake and she was suddenly aware of Elle and Mrs Beauchamp running towards her through bleary eyes and a falling sensation before everything went black.

 ***5 minutes later***

Alicia began to stir. She was lying on a hospital bed in a side room of the ED. As she slowly raised her head aware of the throbbing that she felt in the side of it, she took in everything in the room. In the corner there was a nervous Elle sat in the corner, face in her hands. Next to the bed was Bea staring into space whilst holding one of Alicia's hands and outside the room was an anxious looking Mrs Beauchamp pacing the nurses' station obviously waiting for news. Alicia tried to talk but found she had no words so instead she squeezed Bea's hand and then slowly began to sit up.

"Thank god you're awake! You gave us all a fright." Bea said turning to face Alicia worry plastered over her face. The door slammed shut and Alicia jumped. It was only Elle leaving to fetch Mrs Beauchamp. Alicia couldn't remember what had happened, only that Eddie had been arrested and his terrifying gaze fixed on her as he was escorted out of the ED. Mrs Beauchamp entered the room with Elle following close behind and came up to the side of Alicia's bed.

"What happened?" Alicia questioned gazing up at Mrs Beauchamp. How was she always so composed and unfazed by everything?

"You collapsed. We think you had a panic attack of sorts and then just blacked out. You caught your head as you fell before Dr Gardner and I caught you before you could do yourself any more damage."

"That explains the throbbing then." Alicia muttered to herself. Alicia was suddenly aware of them all staring at her very intensely. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Two things Alicia." Mrs Beauchamp said maintaining the stern but caring stare.

"Eddie has been released on bail." Elle said quietly almost in tears herself.

Alicia began to panic. He was going to come for her. He was going to be so angry. The monitors began to start beeping wildly and Mrs Beauchamp was swiftly by Alicia side crouched down holding her face whispering comfort to her and telling her to breathe. Alicia head was spinning, she couldn't deal with it everything was about to come crashing down, he would find her here for sure she needed to get out.

"I need to leave…he'll find me here!"

"Alicia sweetie calm down okay, you can go home. I will take you home." Mrs Beauchamp said looking desperately for Elle and Bea to help her calm Alicia down. Bea sat on the other side of Alicia taking her hand.

"Alicia, look at me. I will not let him hurt you!"

With that Alicia's heart rate began to slow back down again and her breathing slowly began to normalise, her eyes still jumping from Bea to Elle to Mrs Beauchamp and back again. Calming down her panicky reactions was easy; her thoughts however was not easy. It was like a mist of every memory of every detail of what he did and that he could have the power to do that again. Through the mist of thoughts Alicia realised that Mrs Beauchamp had said two things. So that wasn't everything. Was she going to go to prison instead? Did the police not believe her story? Did they not believe her?

"You said two things, what…what was the second?" Alicia looked directly into Mrs Beauchamp's normally stony eyes and noticed a softness and maybe even a slight warmth there. It must be bad then.

"Alicia," Mrs Beauchamp paused, "is it possible that you might be pregnant."

Alicia sat there silent her whole world crashing down around her. She hadn't even thought about that. How could she not have realised that this could happen? Oh god what if she was! She wasn't ready, and his child. She could feel herself beginning to panic again as she began to cry. Mrs Beauchamp pulled her into an embrace followed by Bea and Elle awkwardly leaning across the bed to join in. As her crying subsided the three of them let go and Alicia stumbled for words.

"M…M…Mrs Beauchamp…could you… run some tests for me please?" Alicia stammered grabbing hold of Bea's hand for comfort.

"Yes, and please, call me Connie." Mrs Beauchamp spread a warmth spreading across her face as she turned and left the room with Elle leaving Alicia and Bea together with Bea letting silent tears fall down her face too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so Saturday's episode destroyed me and I'm still not recovered from the cliff hanger like omg. We're about halfway through this story and I hope that none of you are getting bored of this I feel like this story is beginning to slow up. I'm gonna keep the next part the same as the episode except for the crash which I'm gonna skip cause a) I can't deal with the fact that someone might die and b) I don't think my writing is good enough to do the explosion justice. Please review as always and let me know who you think is gonna die next episode. Enjoy!**

Connie entered the room half an hour later with the test results with Elle in tow and Bea still sat at Alicia's bedside holding her hand. Alicia's anxiety was building but she needed to keep it together. She'd already lost her cool three times in front of her boss today and she didn't want to make it a fourth. Holding her breath, she waited for Connie to say the results.

"Negative." Alicia let out a massive sigh of relief as did Bea and Elle. They all new that a baby at this point could be too much to cope with and put Alicia in an even worse state worry about what to do. Alicia felt like she had an enormous weight lifted off of her shoulders.

"I will drive you home now Alicia so if you'd like to go and get your things I'll meet you at the front of the department. Bea I would like you to finish your shift and then you can go home."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then went back to their jobs. Alicia climbed down from the bed and made her way to the staffroom, unlocked her locker and took out her things. Then she made her way out of the ED towards Mrs Beauchamp's car where she already was and got in the passenger seat of her car. The drive to Alicia's house took the best part of half an hour and was in complete silence. It seemed that every traffic light turned red making the journey seem even longer. The silence began as quite comforting but with every minute it grew more and more tedious.

They finally pulled up at the house and Connie got out of the driver's seat walking around to meet Alicia as she began to climb out of the passenger side of the car. She offered Alicia a comforting arm around the shoulder and lead Alicia up to the front door. Alicia unlocked it and pushed the door open dumping her hand bag in the living room offering Connie a cup of tea and offering her a seat in the living room before walking out into the kitchen and making Connie a cup of tea.

Five minutes later Alicia emerged from the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea on a tray with some biscuits placing them on her coffee table and sitting on the sofa next to Connie. They sat there in silence enjoying the quiet of each other's company. It was comforting. Knowing that there was someone there who understood her but didn't feel the need to constantly break the silence and talk about it.

"Alicia." The noise startled Alicia a little. "I need to go back to the ED now but Bea will be home soon. I can wait until she gets here if you need me to though."

"Um, no it's fine Mrs Beauchamp you go ahead Bea won't be long anyway and she's going to Paris tonight anyway so I'll have to get used to be by myself anyway."

That did not comfort Connie in the slightest but there was no point in arguing with her. Connie stood up and headed for the front door with Alicia who opened it. Before Connie left she turned to Alicia and said "If you need me call me okay." And then turned and walked down the garden path.

Alicia headed back inside and went into her kitchen she should start prepping to make some dinner for herself or at least decide what she was going to have. She didn't feel that hungry, maybe just a salad she thought. She started cleaning the lettuce and popped it in a bowl and then put some chicken in the oven. The front door opened and slammed shut. That would be Bea. Alicia walked into the living room to greet Bea with a cup of tea. They silently exchanged a smile as Bea went upstairs to collect her suitcase ready for the plane. Alicia waited in the sitting room for Bea to come back. It was time. Alicia headed for the front door and gave Bea a ginormous hug that was reciprocated.

"You'll get through this Alicia, and let me know if you need me and what happens okay."

"Thanks, and don't worry about me I'll be fine. Now go catch that plane, and nail that trauma course."

Bea grew the most enormous smile as she turned and left the house dragging her suitcase behind her and Alicia was glad that she was happy and that her career was getting off the ground and Alicia knew that Bea would make an amazing trauma doctor. Alicia headed back to the kitchen and got out some carrots and started chopping them when there was a knock at the door. Maybe Bea forgot something. There was another knock at the door harder than the last. Alicia began to walk towards the door and she saw the silhouette of a man. It couldn't be. He'd be breaking his bail. She opened the door and he pushed past her.

"We need to talk."

"You're breaking your bail. If I call the police now they would arrest you!"

"Okay fine I'll go."

Alicia didn't quite know why but she felt the sudden urge to talk to him. They needed to discuss this. She needed him to realise and accept what he did to her.

"No I…" She said trying to cover the scared tone of her voice. "I need to talk to you."

He didn't hesitate and walked down into the following Alicia.

"Alicia please don't do this, I could lose my job, I'd be on a sex offender's register my life will be ruined."

"You've no idea have you." Alicia said realising that this was a bad idea.

"Look at you, you're fine." Was he trying to patronise her, he clearly knew that she wasn't alright, he'd seen the way she acted towards him.

"I'm not fine." Alicia said beginning to get angry and impatient with him. It wasn't going to be easy to get him to admit what he did.

"Oh come on you loved it. Someone who understood your wild side and how many guys have you got drunk with and done that anyway." He said clearly beginning to become angry.

"Nobody. It was just sex Eddie it didn't mean yes to everything and anything you wanted."

"We went to bed together."

"I felt like hell. What sort of come on is that?"

"You let me undress you!" He said becoming very angry and Alicia saw a spark in him that she had only ever seen that night. This was not a good idea. "You slept and then you woke and…"

"I said no!" Alicia said glaring him straight in the eyes "You know what happened you knew it then. I saw how you knew, that I couldn't stop you. You ignored me and after you just made it alright in your head."

"That's enough!"

"I was frozen not moving, not responding, you raped me Eddie. You thought that because we'd already had sex you had the right."

"Shut up!" Eddie said anger bubbling to the suffer. He started walking towards the glass door.

"You raped me Eddie. Live with it, OWN IT!"

"You don't say that to me!" Eddie said with such anger in his eyes grabbing Alicia by the shoulders and throwing her with such force the glass door broke and Alicia was filled with so much dread and pain.

She was in agony and was suddenly aware of a throbbing coming from her arm. Eddie tried to touch her but she batted him away. Next thing she knew she was torqueing her own arm and the shock began to set in. He had attacked her. Iain and Ruby showed up moments later asking her loads of questions. The only thing that she was aware of in the conversation was Iain calming her down and Eddie trying to cover up what he did.

"He attacked me." Alicia whispered to Iain.

"It's alright. We're here now sweetheart."

Then Ruby put on a new tourniquet and Alicia let out a large anguished scream before Iain came back through the house with a trolley that he lifted Alicia easily onto and they started to take her out of the house getting to the front just in time to see be forcefully bundled into the back of a police car.

Everything became a blur as soon as she was in the back of the ambulance. She knew that she was losing a lot of blood. Too much blood. She slowly began to lose consciousness and the last thing she could think of was the guilt she felt for hurting Bea and Ethan. She'd almost forgotten about Ethan. As she drifted she realised just how much he had meant to her and how much she'll never get to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another slightly shorter chapter I'm afraid I've been realising how short my chapter actually are because I always thought they quite long lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I did a little bit of research into what would need to be done with an injury like Alicia's so I think I've written it right, Apologies to any doctors who read this. Next chapter will be a slightly different style as I'm going to focus on different people reacting after what happened and how they cope with it. I'm terrified for tomorrows ep so good luck everyone who's gonna watch. Thanks to the guests who have reviewed would like a few more if anyone has any suggestions.**

"Ruby, how's she doing?" Iain questioned trying desperately to stay concentrated on the road.

"She's not good. Right, no, she's lost consciousness. Step on it Iain she needs a blood transfusion."

It seemed like an eternity before they reached the E.D. Alicia was not in a good way and there was nothing more they could do for her in that ambulance. They raced to get her out of the ambulance and Iain felt a familiar presence next to him getting stuck in. It was Sam. She must've heard. The three of them ran Alicia into the E.D to the shock of all the others and Ruby started reading out the usual information about the patient.

"This is Alicia Munroe aged 26, found at her home having been thrown through a window as part of an assault. Shard of glass has cut the brachial artery and multiple tourniquets have been used but we have not been able to stop the bleed."

"She's lost a hell of a lot of blood." Iain added.

A large crowd was beginning to gather and soon everyone was crowding around the trolley that carried a very pale Alicia.

"Who did this?" Mrs Beauchamp asked concern clear in her normally icy gaze.

"Eddie broke his bail."

That was all she needed to hear and Mrs Beauchamp was back in action. The whole department had learned of Alicia's ordeal almost immediately after Eddie had been arrested and everyone who hadn't been on shift learned of it almost as soon as they arrived. It was going to be touch and go, but they needed to make sure that they returned the blood supply to her lower arm and stopped the bleeding.

"Right I want FBCs, U and E's, clotting and a cross match for two units. Charlie, Duffy, Dylan and Rash I want you in here with me. Elle go and make Dr Hardy, Iain and Ruby a cup of tea." They all began to run the trolley into resus. Ethan was almost as white as Alicia with the shock of it all but no one but Connie had noticed. Everything was spinning. He'd been too wound up with his own problems to listen to hers and laying his problems on her when she clearly needed more support. He was selfish and, in that moment, he realised that if he lost her he couldn't forgive himself. He couldn't live without her.

 _In Resus…_

It was touch and go. Alicia had lost an awful lot of blood and the circulation to her lower arm was compromised and she would need a fasciotomy. Why the hell were there never any theatre's when they were needed? She was one of their own for Christ sakes Connie thought.

"Right we've only got one option here guys she's lost too much blood." Dylan stated in his usual blunt fashion.

"No, the risk of infection is too high." Duffy argued

"I'm sorry Duffy but would you rather she died here on the table." Connie snapped. She shouldn't be arguing with her at a time like this. Fair enough she was closer to Alicia but a nurse still shouldn't be questioning her.

"Right okay then. Let's start."

Charlie began to clean the masses of dried blood off of Alicia's arm as Connie intubated and Dylan made the first cut, with Duffy holding back tears as she monitored Alicia's vitals as her heartrate began to grow weaker.

It seemed like hours before the procedure was over and they had lost her twice having to shock Alicia four times in total. But she was stabilised now and although she wasn't out of the woods yet, it was likely that she would make it. They all stepped back from the bed where their beloved colleague and friend was lying, allowing the I.T.U team to take over pulling the bars on the side of the bed up and starting to wheel her upstairs.

"Good job everyone." Dylan said and promptly walked out of resus without a second glance.

Connie followed slowly towards the staff room where Ethan, Elle and the others would be waiting for news leaving Charlie and Duffy in the room with a very sheepish and shocked looking Rash. As soon as the doors closed Duffy burst into tears onto her husband's shoulder whilst he kissed her on the forehead and did everything he could to comfort her. Rash slowly began to regain his senses and slowly sidled out of resus to leave them to it. Pulling his phone out and dialling Bea's number, her flight should've landed by now. There was no reply as the dialling tone stopped and it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi Bea, it's Rash could you please call me back as soon as you get this or facetime. It's about Alicia." And with that he hung up not sure of what else to say.


End file.
